Peter Parker's Adventures as a Teenage Intern
by notawritersh
Summary: Peter has done a lot of stuff since becoming an "intern" for Tony freaking Stark. Mostly embarrassing stuff, and the team will never let go of those moments for as long as they live. Post Civil War, where Steve and Tony act like mature adults and talk it out.
1. Thanks, Dad

I'm currently procrastinating writing the next chapter of Hurts Like Hell, so you guys are just gonna have to deal with this. Probably gonna be a series of one shots but its whatever yknow.

Civil War did not end with Steve and Tony fighting, instead they talked to each other like adults and the avengers are still together because I said so.

* * *

Peter Parker was an ordinary student.

Well, "ordinary" might be pushing it a little bit.

He's definitely... unique, in a sense.

Seeing that he is New York's Spider-Man.

He's also Tony Stark's... "intern."

Unfortunately no one believes Peter when he says that, but hey. If you were just a nerdy loser who finished LEGO sets with his best friend in his spare time, no one would believe you either if you told people that you were Iron Man's intern.

He's had a bunch of interesting things happen to him since then, of course.

For starters, Peter had stolen Captain America's shield, which then followed him tying up a giant tired dumbass and making him fall to the ground.

Tony also made him a new suit, which was awesome.

Man, Tony is so amazing. He's so nice and cool and the best person ever.

But that's not what we're gonna talk about here.

We're gonna talk about things that have happened during his so called "internship."

It's gonna be great-

"Mister Stark, are you seriously narrating yourself?" The elevator dinged, revealing a lanky fifteen year old kid.

"What? No." Said billionaire turned off his phone, shoving it inside his pocket and smiling awkwardly. "You were taking forever to get here."

"I was like, three minutes late, Mister Stark. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. What do you say we work on my suit for a bit? Thought you'd like that."

"Me? Are you serious?" Peter looked at him with an awed expression, which he tried (and failed) to hide. "I mean, yeah, cool, sure, whatever." He moved his arms around a bit, trying to figure out where to place them, but then ended up just putting them inside his hoodie pockets.

"Great."

So this is Peter's life. Wake up, forget to eat breakfast, go to school, get a sandwich at Delmar's, and run to Stark Industries as fast as he could.

Well, it could be worse.

"So, Parker," Tony watched as Peter fiddled with his Iron Man suit, watching gears turn in his head as the kid moved some stuff around and programmed new things into his suit. "How was school?"

"It was fine." He shrugged and swiped away some messages on a tablet that he had made by himself recently. His mentor raised his eyebrows and nodded, eyeing Peter carefully.

He had a bruise on his left cheek, and even though it looked like it was already fading, Tony had still noticed it and frowned.

"Nice bruise. Where'd you get it?"

"Huh? Oh, during Phys Ed."

"Hm." He dropped the subject and helped Peter with the suit.

* * *

"Wanna stay for dinner?"

Peter had been packing up his backpack after he finished his homework, which had been fairly easy. He was Peter, after all. The kid had a brain and used it when he wanted to. "Really?"

"Yeah, if you want. Nat makes good spaghetti." Tony in turn knocked on Black Widow's room, telling her to start cooking. The woman grumbled but said that she'd be out in a few minutes. Clint and Sam, who were in the living room, watching some dumb sitcom, laughed.

"The Avengers eat spaghetti. Unbelievable..." Peter shook his head in disbelief, smiling lightly. Stark turned to look at him, amused.

"What's so unbelievable about it, Underoos?"

Clint tilted his head, remembering hat nickname from... somewhere. He just couldn't remember _where_ exactly, but he knew that he had heard Tony say that nickname before.

"Well, most people would expect the freaking _Avengers_ to always eat out in a fancy restaurant or something."

"I know I'm rich but I would like it if I stayed my current weight, thanks very much." Tony pretended to grumble, crossing his arms. Natasha had come out to begin making the spaghetti, and had a subtle smile on her face.

"Whatever you say, Mister Stark."

Natasha finished making the food half an hour later, and Steve had to force Tony and Peter out of his lab, saying something about how they couldn't just skip meals everyday. When Peter unhelpfully pointed out that he hadn't eaten breakfast for the past year, Tony had pulled his ear and told him that he wasn't supposed to do that, although the kid suspected that his mentor probably does the same thing from time to time.

But man, was Miss Widow's food ever _good. _

It tasted like what he thought food would taste like if Gordon Ramsay had a baby with Guy Fieri.

A few snickers left the table and Nat smirked, clearly entertained. "Thanks, kid."

"Shit, I said that out loud? I'm really sorry Miss Black Widow ma'am-"

"Language, fanboy," Tony laughed, elbowing Peter and smiling cheekily at Steve, who grumbled. The kid glared at him half heartedly and the team took pity on him and dropped the subject. They ate in peace, with Clint and Natasha chatting about whatever it is they talk about, and Bruce trying (and failing) to educate Sam about why drinking bleach would be a bad idea. Peter would've interjected into their conversation to say that he was taking Sam's side, but he was too busy dying of embarrassment.

Chatter and laughter filled the dining room, and Peter kind of liked the idea of having a big "family." He was always used to just him, May, and Ben, but with Ben gone the dining table had always felt more quiet and lonely. It was a nice change, in Peter's opinion, and it was nice seeing that the Avengers acted like they were family. It was cool, and he was thankful they were still together, and that Mister Rogers and Mister Stark did not have a falling out like they almost did.

He was so glad that they didn't. He couldn't stand watching his heroes be pulled apart.

"Underoos."

"Hm? Mister Stark?" Tony inwardly sighed at the recurring name, feeling like a hundred years old. That was supposed to be Steve's and Barnes' job.

"Tony," he corrected absentmindedly, twirling his fork into the noodles. "Wanna work on your suit tomorrow? There's not a lot we have to do so I was just wondering."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Sounds good, sir."

"I'm sorry, he has a _suit_?" Steve looked at Tony, confusion and a hint of anger in his face clear. "Like, a suit like yours and mine? Are you _serious_, Tony? He's like, twelve!"

"I'm fifteen.." Peter muttered quietly, glaring at his mentor for not being more subtle about it. Tony gave Peter a "don't worry about it" look and the kid sighed, pushing the noodles around in his plate.

"Oh boy, Spangles. Technically no, he's not a superhero, chill out," Steve opened his mouth to say something else, but Tony put his hand up, "He helped out in making the... the Spider... Spider-Dude... Sp-"

"Spider-Man." Peter looked at Tony blankly, but was impressed that he was able to come up with an excuse so quickly.

"Yeah, what the kid said. He gave me some ideas on the suit and whatever whatever. Spidey trusts Underoos here more in making his suit better though, the traitor..." Steve eyed Tony carefully, but accepted the excuse, taking a sip of water before going back to eating.

Natasha looked at Tony with an amused expression, shaking her head. "I just hope you don't get Parker killed by one of your inventions." The man in question looked offended.

"_Wow,_ I cannot believe that you would think that low of me," He said in a mock hurt expression. Peter snickered quietly and continued eating spaghetti, careful not to eat too much or else they might be suspicious and ask questions. Tony noticed his silence and nudged him.

"_What_?"

"Is it okay if we work on the suit or not?"

"Yeah, its whatever, thanks dad."

The entire table grew silent, even Clint and Sam had stopped arguing. Peter indifferently continued eating, unaware of what he just said. Tony looked like he was about to cry, but forced the tears away, staring at Peter with a sort of proud expression. You know, the kind of expression dads have when they look at their kids' accomplishments.

Peter looked up and blushed lightly, intimidated by people staring at him, especially the fricking _Avengers_. "...why is everyone staring at me?"

Tony almost laughed out loud; only Peter would be like this, only Peter...

"You just called Stark 'dad,'" Clint pointed out the obvious, looking two seconds away from laughing. "You said 'thanks, dad.'" He made a horrible Peter impression, who in turn choked on his spaghetti, glaring at the archer.

"No, I _didn't,_" he insisted, crossing his arms. "I said thanks _man_."

"Do you see me as... as a father figure, Parker?" Tony tried to sound casual, but inside, he was freaking out, because oh my _god Peter fucking Parker called him dad and oh god he was so happy._

"No! If anything, I see you as a _bother figure_," the kid huffed, his face red with embarrassment, "because you're always _bothering _me!"

"Wow.." Sam blinked at him, stunned. This little skinny kid literally called Tony _Stark_ "dad." That's so wack.

Natasha stood up, mock glaring at the "intern." "Hey, show your father some respect, kid." She crossed her arms and put her dish in the sink, stifling a laugh.

"I _didn't_ call him dad!"

"Aw, its okay little Underoos."

"Fuck you, Mister Stark."

"Language." Steve and Tony said, at the exact same time with the exact tone, and they smiled at each other and continued to "reprimand" Peter, who in turn buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Tony offered to drive Peter home that night, and the kid expected something to happen while on his way home, like being made fun of again for calling his mentor "dad."

He didn't even mean to, it just sorta slipped out, and he hadn't even notice it was too late.

God he was such a chaotic mess.

"Here ya go, kid." Tony finally pulled up at Peter's apartment after what felt like hours, and the intern gave him a strained smile, still completely embarrassed, which was totally acceptable.

"Thanks, Mister Stark..." He opened the door, but his mentor put a hand on his shoulder with an unreadable question.

"No problem, _son_. Want to have a game of catch tomorrow?" Tony teased, ruffling his hair to increase the effect

"Wow, you are not going to let me forget that, are you sir?"

"Nope, and stop calling me sir."

"Whatever, Mister Stark. God, I'm so embarrassed, stupid mouth..."

"Bye Spider-Baby." Tony called after Peter exited the door, and he received a glare. The man just laughed and waved goodbye at Peter, and started the drive back to the tower.

Man, he was called "dad" by the kid who he saw as his son.

Maybe meeting the little Spiderling wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Review and favourite this story! Shout out to everyone who know the reference, I couldn't help but make that as the first chapter, haha. If you have any feedback or constructive criticism, I would love to hear it, also if you have any ideas or prompts, feel free to review! See you!


	2. The Winter Soldier Made Me Ramen

Already over twenty favourites and follows, wow. thanks guys!

Also, I just updated Hurts Like Hell, and I know this chapter was way longer than the other story's, but that's because I did't really feel inspired in that chapter, but I will try to have a longer chapter in that story soon. thanks for understanding!

* * *

Peter had a pretty moderate computer.

In fact, it was only a few years old.

The funny thing is, he found it by a dumpster. Apparently some guy wanted to throw away a perfectly good computer. Peter found it when he was about twelve, maybe thirteen. He tinkered on it with Uncle Ben's tools and spare parts from his science classroom and other dumpsters to make the computer better, until it eventually looked good as new. No one would even be able to tell that it came from a dumpster.

He used the computer for normal school work. Google documents, slideshows, researching, the works. He also used it to entertain himself, looking through Reddit and Instagram, maybe even some YouTube from time to time.

But what he used it for the most was: Minecraft.

He _loved_ Minecraft, ever since he was little maybe since grade five? Loved it so much, He went to Ned's house every weekend and played Minecraft on his old console, he was practically a pro at it.

Peter got used to playing on the laptop sometime after he fixed the computer, and saved up enough money to purchase Minecraft. He had died a couple times on his first run, being inexperienced with the computer controls, but he had gotten used to it after so many years later. And with each new update and the comeback of the game, he just appreciated it more and more.

It was no surprise that Peter had wanted to start some sort of channel based on Minecraft. He'd been thinking about it ever since he killed his first ender dragon on the laptop. So when Peter finally recovered from Uncle Ben's death and started making light-hearted humour again, he put up a streaming channel, where he streamed Minecraft at least once or twice a week. It was hard, especially with Peter being an "intern" for Stark Industries, but it was fine. He had gained quite the following as well, about maybe six thousand followers so far on Twitch. He gained a following on one of his main Instagram accounts soon after he hit the six thousand mark.

The point was, he enjoyed Minecraft. Loved it to death. He didn't care whether or not other people disliked it, didn't care if he was made fun of. He would always play Minecraft. It was his way of coping, in a sense. The music calmed him down and the general idea of placing down blocks to build a simple house was nice, and it was a change from the constant third and first player shooting games the boys at school always talked about.

Minecraft was fun. Peter didn't care if he had the "internship." He would always make time for it, because it was what truly got him over Ben's death and finally accepted that fact.

* * *

That being said, his first non-violent meeting with the Winter Soldier was.. interesting, to say the least.

Peter had been walking home from school, as you do, with a slight limp from earlier during class. He walked inside the lobby and greeted the receptionist, who smiled warmly at him. She was cool. She was nice, chill. After a small exchange of words between the two, Peter had headed into the elevator, sighing in relief when he noticed that the pain in his ankle was lessening.

He had walked into the family room area, where Mister Stark was surprisingly just laying down watching some sort of dumb reality show, or something, with Mister Captain Rogers and Miss Widow. Peter inwardly winced as he took another stepped and tried to act like everything was chill, dropping his backpack on a spare chair and sitting down awkwardly.

"Uh, hey everybody."

Steve inwardly flinched at the reminder of the fight they had back in Germany, and how Spider-Man had stolen his shield, but nudged Tony with his shoulder and smiled at the kid nonetheless. He liked the kid, thought he had heart, he seemed loyal and if Tony trusted a teenager to do work with him, then he must be really good.

Come to think of it, the voice almost seemed familiar, somehow. "Hey, Peter."

"Ah, Underoos!" Natasha tilted her head to the side at what Stark called Peter. Seemed familiar, but she couldn't quiet put her finger on it. It was probably just a thing Tony started calling the kid, that's all. Yeah, probably.

"Mister Stark, what's uh, what's up?"

"I was just waiting for you to show up, it's a Friday, which means you get to stay with us tonight. Hanging out with the Avengers, yeah?" Tony smiled and playfully punched Peter in the arm, who nervously laughed and seemingly flinched at the gesture. It was a pretty subtle action, actually. Only Natasha seemed to have noticed it, since she turned to look at Peter with a calculating expression before turning back to the television.

"It's Friday? oh. Wow, um, wow sorry, I uh, I completely forgot- That's awesome!" Peter grinned excitedly, before forcing himself to stand up and crossing his arms, trying to contain his already obvious excitement.

His mentor only grinned widely and led him to the lab to experiment on making a new roomba. Peter followed Tony carefully, trying to hide his limp, which very much failed, but it was fading now, only an extra step once in a while. Of course, this is Tony Stark he was "interning" for, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Of course he was going to notice his- now looking back at it- very obvious limp.

"You alright there, Mister Parker?" Tony turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, concern hidden by the tone of his voice. "Don't tell me you broke your leg doing.." he waved his hands at him, and Peter shook his head.

"No, no. I just, I-I'm really clumsy, sir. I mean, you already know that, I mean, what I'm saying is- I was walking and I tripped." Peter rambled, glaring at himself for not thinking of a better excuse, but Tony seemed to accept it and they went to work on a new and improved roomba.

Fridays were usually like this. Every Friday Aunt May would have to work night shift, and so Tony had so _generously_ offered to have Peter stay at the tower during those shifts, so that Peter wouldn't do anything stupid while May was gone. He would never admit it, but Tony mostly offered because he didn't want the kid to be in trouble, or to get hurt again because he was out of his side.

And Peter would never admit it either, but he kinda liked the feeling of being protected by someone else other than May.

And you also may be wondering: where the fuck is the Winter Soldier that the story was mentioning. Well, we'll get to that soon.

* * *

Peter was due for another stream this week, and so when he went to his room that night after patrolling as Spider-Man, he set up his laptop on his desk, fiddling around with the lamp on top of it until he got what he presumed was good enough lighting for the webcam. He went on Twitch and set up the stream, turning on Minecraft and pushing in his cheap headphones that he had gotten from the dollar store. When the stream finally started, he greeted the viewers and started playing on a Minecraft world that he had been recently working on.

He was a good player: he was able to build decent houses and buildings, and he was a very good survival player. It was no wonder that people had decided to watch and subscribe to Peter on his channel.

After a good thirty minutes of chatting with the viewers and looking for diamonds, there was a knock on his door. Peter paused his game and apologized to the stream, took off his earphones, and ran to open the door, turning on the light in the process.

He stood face to face with the Winter Soldier.

_The_ Winter Soldier.

The dude with the metal arm who was awesome and had strangely beautiful hair and oh my god he was staring at the Winter Soldier.

"Uh, hi." Peter said dumbly, continuing to stare at him, before the Sergeant nodded his greeting and offered something in his hands.

Is that.. Is that _ramen_?

The Winter fucking Soldier made ramen for a skinny fifteen year old kid.

Did he even know who he was? Probably not..

"I made this for you," The Soldier said, and Peter carefully took the bowl of ramen from his hands, "I noticed a light was on and it's three in the morning, I thought you'd be hungry."

"Its three-" Peter looked around for the clock in his room, and nodded again. "Oh. Um, thanks, Mister uh.. Mister Soldier sir."

"Just Bucky is fine," Bucky waved him off, and then looked over the kid. He kinda reminded him of Steve as a kid, lanky and pale, except this kid had brown hair and looked just about ready to ask a million questions.

And why the hell is there a kid in the tower?

"Stark's intern, I suppose?"

"Y-yeah, Peter. Parker." The kid added quickly, sticking out his hand for Bucky to shake, but he noticed that the man's attention was elsewhere, so he awkwardly dropped his hand.

The Soldier looked around his room and gave a stiff nod, and noticed that Peter had a computer that was still on. And there was a _lot_ of red and blue in the room as well, but he wasn't going to comment on that.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Um.. play.. playing a game. yeah."

"Yeah? What's it called?"

"M-Minecraft, Bucky sir."

"Mined craft.." Bucky nodded thoughtfully and gave Peter a plastic fork. "Mind teaching me how to play tomorrow? I'd like to do it now but you need hell of a lot more sleep."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure! Actually, yeah, I'll teach you how to play tomorrow, sure." Peter was just standing there, with a bowl of ramen in his hand while staring in shock at the fucking Winter Soldier because they were having a civil interaction. The last interaction with him that he remembered was him pushing Bucky off of a ledge and webbing him onto the ground, so.

"Great."

So that was how he ended up listening to Bucky yell at the television because a creeper had blown him up, followed by the residents of the tower waking up grumpily.

* * *

This is shorter than the last chapter, I hope this was okay. And how are you liking the difference from this story to Hurts Like Hell? There's so much more detail in this, whereas I kinda made Hurts Like Hell more of a thought process story kind of thing, where it's mostly how the characters process what happened. If that makes sense. whatever.

If you have any prompts feel free to leave some below, I'm always open for feedback and criticism! Please review and favourite!


	3. Whatever, Flash

Thanks for over thirty favourites and follows! That's awesome!

Note, this chapter contains bullying and is one of the more serious chapters. Next chapter will have another scene inspired by brooklyn 99 though ;)

and for those wondering where the new Hurts Like Hell chapter is, I'll probably start writing it tomorrow.

* * *

It was Monday.

Peter hated Mondays.

Hated it, because his senses always seemed to be overbearing, and he could barely concentrate, because he knew that everyone else hated Mondays, which made it ten times worse.

Because Mondays sucked and kids sucked.

Flash especially sucked.

He was rougher on Mondays. Punched Peter harder than any other day of the week, used harsher words against him, hit the most sensitive topics.

Peter wanted to scream at Flash, to do _something_ to him, to show him not to mess with him ever again, but it was wrong to use his powers against someone like Flash, so he always held back.

This Monday, Flash was, as expected, pissed off.

Peter was tired, he had barely gotten any sleep because he lost track of time and went back to his apartment at four in the morning. He hadn't had breakfast, and he didn't have time to even grab any money for lunch. Not that they had much money in the first place.

He had ran to school as fast as he could, and unfortunately had forgotten his suit.

So he couldn't patrol today.

Which was fine, because he still had his... well, technically it was an internship, so... he still had the internship to look forward to.

Peter ran to his locker in hopes that Ned would be there. He wanted to tell him all about how he had taught Mister Winter Soldier how to play Minecraft moderately well.

He almost laughed out loud, thinking about it. Peter had convinced Mister Stark to get Minecraft on his television, and since Clint stayed in the tower sometimes, they already had a console all ready to go. Bucky had made a survival world and punched trees and built a pretty cozy dirt house. The intern could proudly say that he was impressed by how quickly the man had caught on to the game. Unfortunately, not everyone said otherwise, because they were all collectively pretty mad at the Sergeant for waking them up after yelling at a creeper.

Unfortunately, he didn't find Ned anywhere. Not by his locker, not hiding behind him, probably to try and scare the teen by imitating a voice from Star Wars.

But no, he wasn't there.

It was weird, because Ned was always there waiting for him, texting him non-stop asking where Peter was. So instead, Peter took initiative and texted his best friend instead. He pulled out one earbud out of his ear in case Ned somehow materialized behind him.

P: hey man, where are u?

No response for a couple minutes, then..

N: crap, sorry peter. got the flu, i forgot to tell you. ive been sick all weekend, sorry

P: aw man. that sucks-

Peter added in a frowning emoji,

P: hope you feel better soon, then its back to building the Millennium Falcon

Ned put a simple thumbs up as a reply and Peter sighed, grabbing his textbooks for the day from his locker. The day was gonna suck without his friend. Well, he could always hang with Michelle, but he doubted that she would want to, and he wasn't sure if she was into Lego, or Minecraft, or anything "them" related.

He slammed his locker door shut and locked it, heaving his bag over his shoulder, ready to head into his first class of the day so that his senses could scream at him, when someone had "bumped" into him. Of course, he would've been fine, he wouldn't have moved, but that would've raised suspicion, so he made himself fall down, landing on his side. His eyes landed on his attacker; Flash Thompson.

Of course it was Flash. Because who else would it be? He must've been having a bad day, he usually never attacked him until around lunch time. Well, physically anyway. Mornings were usually just filled with harsh words and jabs at his home life, and the new topic that had come up a few weeks ago: lying about the internship.

"Morning to you too, Flash," Peter muttered, slowly getting up, only to be kicked back down by said peer. The intern flinched only slightly, of course being able to take so much worse than just a lousy kick to his right side.

"Morning, _Parker,_" he sneered, "how was your 'internship' last week? Bet you were on your knees a lot, yeah? Must hurt, but you probably enjoy it knowing you. Or is it even real?"

Peter simply glared at his schoolmate and finally got up, grabbing his backpack. "Whatever, Flash." He took slow and even breaths as he began walking to his class, ignoring the rest of the jabs that Flash had attempted to insult him with.

In truth, his words always hurt a lot. But Peter knew better than to believe him, because he knew he was lying. The words Flash say about him didn't hurt so much, but from time to time his classmate would mock his Aunt May or Mister Stark, and those had always ticked him off. He stood up for them all the time, denying any of the rumours that Flash says about his mentor, and talking back to him when he tried insulting his Aunt.

Those had always gotten him hurt, but it was worth it, because he hated listening to Flash constantly petty but hurtful insults, especially if it was towards his family.

His _family_.

Even the avengers.

* * *

Michelle was nice when she wanted to be, and sometimes she was kinder towards Peter. That didn't mean she pitied him, but she did do some nicer gestures for him from time to time, such as giving him a high five and holding the door open for him.

Michelle was a good... Peter would say "friend," but he wasn't sure if Michelle would consider him as one. If he didn't call Michelle his friend, she'd be more of a... maybe an acquaintance?

Whatever.

He had to go to Stark Industries after school anyways, and the faster he was able to leave, the more of a chance he could get of escaping without a scratch on him.

But unfortunately, it was a Monday, and because of his Parker luck, he had run into Flash as he was about to leave the school.

It had been a coincidence, really. Peter hadn't seen Flash at all during lunch, and for that he was so thankful. He was favourite his left side the entire day though, flinching ever so lightly when he put too much weight to his right. But he was fine.

Physical Education was pretty easy, all things considered. It was easier to pretend that it was hard to do sit ups, because currently it was hard, having looked at the mirror in the locker room and noticing a bruise on his side. Not a very noticeable one, and it was already fading, but it still hurt, nonetheless. He was fine, though, until he saw Flash.

Okay, so maybe Flash didn't have a good day, but Peter was thankful that he didn't walk in on his schoolmate taunting some other more unfortunate kid. Because at least Peter could heal faster than them if Flash decided to go physical. The others though, they would probably not be okay for a while, and would probably suffer from depression on top of all that. He couldn't let that happen, so he just took Flash's jabs for today.

"Penis," Flash stared at Peter, with a sort of malicious glare, before looking around to probably make sure that there were no teachers or other students around to overhear their.. conversation.

"Flash," Peter said quietly, his finger tapping on his backpack strap nervously. His spidey senses were going crazy, telling him to get out of there, that something was going to happen, but he knew better than to listen, because this was Flash we we're talking about.

"Thought this thing is funny, don't you?"

"What?"

"_Someone_," he poked Peter roughly on his chest, trying to stand up taller to appear the bigger man, "thought it would be funny to tell the principal that I've been 'bullying' a certain whiny bitch boy."

Okay, so Peter was confused. He didn't remember anything about telling anybody about.. this. Whatever their relationship was. And he definitely didn't tell anyone who didn't already know. Peter would rather have a million airport ramps dropped on top of him than tell an adult, especially a freaking _principal_.

His pocket vibrated and a little sound effect sounded, reminding Peter that Happy was picking him up today. He snuck a look at his phone, and he read Happy's message, which was basically just the man complaining about how the teen was taking forever to get to the car. Peter cursed quietly and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"Sorry Flash," he said, not feeling very sorry at all, "I have to go, it was fun chatting, though." Peter turned quickly and started to walk away, only to have his wrist grabbed by the other teen. His grip tightened around Peter's arm, and he winced. You'd think it was Flash who was stronger than him, but really, Peter was just trying to give him the satisfaction he wanted. He felt his wrist start to bruise but that didn't matter, it would fade by the time he got to the tower.

Flash had a sort of anger in his eyes, obviously pissed that he wasn't able to have the fun he was planning to do with Peter. "No, you're not going anywhere, because I'm going to-"

"Eugene." Michelle's voice rang in Peter's ears, and he was relieved to see at least one of his friends- acquaintance? "Your bus is here, loser. Stop making out with Parker."

"I'm not-" Flash flushed a deep red, and even though he was embarrassed, that was probably for anger too. He hated being called his real name, thought it was gross. "Listen, bitch-"

"Bus, Eugene."

Flash glared at Michelle, and the girl only stared at him, amused, because it was like seeing a small tiny five year old have a tantrum, and they watched as their teammate stomped away, fuming. Peter rubbed his wrist gingerly, taking note of the purple and green spots on it.

"You alright, loser?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." And with that, the girl walked away just as fast as she appeared, and Peter stared at her. He didn't expect to get Michelle any time soon, and he doubted that he would be able to understand her at least a little bit at all. But he was just glad that he had someone like her in his life.

He probably owed her something in return though. What would she want? A bunch of pictures for, what's it called, reference? He could probably snag a couple of pictures of pissed off expressions from Happy and Tony and maybe even Sam. Just maybe.

With that, Peter finally started walking toward the car that Happy occupied, thankful that the bruise was already fading.

* * *

Again, I would appreciate it immensely if you reviewed and favourited! leave some prompts below if youd like! Thank you for reading!


	4. The Monty Hall Problem

Don't worry, they'll find out who Spider-Man is on chapter 5 :)

* * *

It was Tuesday, and Peter made sure to get to school earlier than usual. He had managed to get a few pictures of Mister Winter Soldier looking grumpy and Steve looking confused as he tried figuring out how to get onto his emails. There were also a couple more pictures, such as Mister Stark smirking and Miss Black Widow sharpening one of her knives. He had then printed them out into small pictures and was intending on giving them to Michelle as a way of thanks for standing up for him.

When he had given the pictures to her, Michelle had been too slow to hide her shock as to how on earth he was able to get those pictures. After all, he took pictures of the _Avengers_. Flash had seen them though, and yelled out that Peter was not only a certain slur, but also that he was stalking the Avengers. Michelle had hit Flash at the back of the head after he said that, though, and Peter grinned as the girl shrugged and called him a loser for the third time that day.

* * *

It was Thursday, and Tony and Pepper had been in the kitchen for almost two hours now, arguing about a stupid math problem. Sam had tried to block them out by watching the television but whenever he tried turning up the volume the argument would just get louder and louder.

It was a math problem, for god sake. They were adults and they're arguing over something as simple as that. Well, to be fair, Sam and Bucky had argued about which instant noodle brand was the best, but that's besides the point.

He had tried to listen in, to try and figure out the answer so that they could finally shut up and stop fighting like an old married couple. But unfortunately he wasn't as smart as them, and he ended up being confused because they were saying way too many fancy words and he couldn't keep up. Something about Monty and some doors, he could tell that much.

The couple hadn't even realized that Sam was there, and when Peter got out from the elevator with a small zip lock bag full of ice wrapped around with a towel and a fading black eye, they hadn't noticed either. Peter looked at the two, confused, pressing the bag against his face and placing his backpack on the ground. He opened his mouth to speak, but noticed Mister Falcon shaking his head at him, gesturing him to be quiet. He took notice that the man looked pissed, but I mean, who could blame him? He was just trying to watch a movie when those two decided to just yell across the kitchen.

So Peter went and sat down beside Falcon. _The Falcon_. They had hung out a little bit in the past, apparently Falcon had played Minecraft a bit before he became his superhero counterpart, and Peter had enjoyed showing him all the new features of the game. Mind you, there was also a lot of Sam being overcome with nostalgia and sadness when he saw that they had changed the textures. Peter and Sam had shared a moment of silence just listening to the music with their heads bowed down, and Steve had walked in on them and had the most puzzled expression, before shaking his head at them, walking away.

Now, though, Peter was sitting down beside Sam because Mister Stark and Miss Pepper were arguing. He couldn't really tell what, his senses were more focused on how _loud_ they were than what exactly they were saying. Sam looked at the "intern" and raised an eyebrow, taking note of his bruised face. Peter just shrugged and mouthed something along the lines of tripping or bumping into something. He was lucky that it was already fading fast though, but hopefully it didn't heal _too _fast, because that might get Mister Wilson and the others confused and even suspicious.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity of just listening to loud noises and Peter trying to calm himself down as to not get a sensory overload, it finally seemed like they stopped.

Well, that's what it _seemed_ like. Sam turned around and paused the movie as he realized that the duo were walking towards them. He groaned inwardly, but he must've not since Tony just glared at him, and Peter looked like he was trying to hide his laughter.

"Parker, Wilson. Settle a quarrel that Pep and I are having," Tony said, crossing his arms. He looked at Peter with a brief concerned expression as he noticed his face, but Pepper spoke up.

"Let's be honest, Tony, it's a squabble," Pepper glared daggers at him, and Tony put his hand above his heart in mock offense.

"Now you've made it into a scene."

The two continued to glare at each other, and Peter was uncomfortable, and he was acutely aware of everything that was happening around him, to the point where he could hear the cars honk outside from miles away. Peter opened his mouth to speak, but Sam beat him to it.

"Sorry, I don't want to get in your personal lives, Stark." Sam said pointedly, just wanting this conversation to be over. The poor kid looked like he was about to collapse into a panic attack any time soon, or was that just him being excited because Tony was there? Either way, he wanted them to leave.

"It's not personal, it's a math problem."

_I knew it,_ Sam muttered under his breath, but Peter's eyes brightened up when he heard that statement, gleaming with excitement and intelligence.

"Ooh, I can help!"

"Pass," Sam said at the same time as Peter replied excitedly to the scientist.

"Tony decided to ruin our date last night with the problem. This was our first date in three weeks thanks to the mass of paperwork I have to do with his little fight in Germany." Pepper sipped a thermos cup full of coffee, and Tony looked at her.

"Enough foreplay, lets get to the numbers," Peter said quickly out of excitement, ready to log some important information into his memory to solve the problem. Tony sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to remember. Sam looked bored, already regretting staying in the living room.

"It's the Monty Hall problem," Tony explained, and Peter frowned, not really having solved that before, mostly because he had paid no mind to it. "Imagine you're in a shitty game show, and there's three doors, behind one of which is a car-"

Pepper interrupted him, "you're telling it wrong, there are three doors," she began, and Sam looked at her in confusion. "Behind one of which is a door. You pick a random door. The host, who knows where the car is, opens a different door, and he shows that there's nothing behind it. Now he asks you if you would like to choose the other non opened door. Should you do it?"

Peter had a calculating look on his face, trying his best to solve this problem. His concentration was showing clear by his expression. He thought about it for a while, before his thinking got interrupted."

"No-" Tony answered easily.

"Yes! It's simple math!" Pepper huffed.

Sam yawned.

'It doesn't make sense to switch, Pep. The prize is behind one of two doors, its a fifty fifty chance either way!"

"Two thirds if you switch," she reminded Tony, "one third if you don't, the probability locks in when you make the choice, we've been over this eight times!"

"Seven times, now you can't even do simple addition." Tony stuck his tongue out at her childishly, clearly enjoying the fact that he was so obviously right.

Peter stared between the two, wondering whether or not he should tell Mister Stark the truth about him being wrong. On one hand, he didn't want to quite ruin their relationship, but on the other hand, he didn't want Pepper to be mad at him for the rest of the week...

"Miss Potts is right." Peter said quickly.

Silence fell between the four people, even though Sam was already silent throughout most of the argument. Falcon looked between Tony and Peter in anticipitation. Pepper looked smug, punching Tony's arm playfully.

"You're fired." Tony finally said to Peter.

"What?!" Peter's jaw dropped, clearly upset, even though they all knew Mister Stark was joking. Sam burst out laughing, doubling over and clutching his sides.

Peter only glared at him.

* * *

It was Friday, and Peter tiredly went to his table for lunch, but not before getting shoved and tripped by the one and only Flash _fucking_ Thompson. That had left him with another bruise on his wrist and a scrape, but nothing too bad. He was not as bad as he was last week.

He walked into an empty classroom and sat down with an actual lunch that he was able to buy with some left over money, and Michelle slid over to the desk next to him, elbowing Peter in the process, who half halfheartedly glared at her. After Michelle commented on him looking "like a puppy who'd been called a loser," Peter explained to her about what had happened last night between Tony and Pepper.

"I need to explain to Tony about how it works or else this could ruin their relationship!" Peter finished dramatically, burying his face in his hands.

Michelle raised an eyebrow at him. "Dude, it looks to me that the math thing isn't the problem. Him and Potts haven't been seeing each other because of their jobs. They just need to bone."

"Ew!" Peter looked at her, shocked, "gross! Michelle, those are my parents!"

Michelle looked at him, smirking. Peter seemed to notice his mistake, because he started stuttering.

"I mean, that's not what I think, haha. Mister Dad is just my boss." Peter said quickly, before noticing his mistake. "Nevermind- I'll teach father the math.."

His schoolmate just stared at him.

"Whatever Michelle!" He huffed and crossed his arms.

They continued to eat their lunch in silence, until his phone started ringing.

**Mr. Stark is calling...**

"Answer." Michelle almost seemed amused, and Peter hoped to God that she wasn't going to tell his mentor about his slip ups. Tony's face filled the screen, with their own little camera on the side of the screen.

"Good afternoon, Mister Stark!" Peter said cheerfully.

"No, it's not a good afternoon." with that, Peter's face fell. "Thanks to the stupid problem I've been trying to explain to Pep about how she's wrong. But now I understand her side."

"Great, so now your fight is over and I never have to hear about it again?" Michelle casually commented, sipping on a Sunny D, and Tony looked confused before shaking his head.

"You must be Michelle. No, actually. I understand even more about how fucking incorrect she is, and it's going to make my win even more magnificent once it is over."

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but Michelle beat him to it, saying cursed words:

"With all due respect, sir, the math thing isn't the problem. Your jobs are keeping you guys apart. You need to bone."

An awkward silence hung around the air, with Michelle sipping on her drink while Peter was ready to crawl into a hole and never emerge from it again.

"What did you say?" Tony snapped.

"I said you two need to bone."

Tony looked mad at first, furious, actually, but he nodded and considered the option and hung up. Peter looked up at Michelle with a horrified expression. "Why did you say that?" He said hoarsely.

"Loser's pent up. Now he knows."

Peter only whimpered and buried his face in his arms.

* * *

Peter ran out of the school as fast as he could, but unfortunately Michelle was following him. She and Peter had went to ask a math teacher about the Monty Hall scenario, and now he felt like he could finally fix their relationship. Michelle, however, thought that it was useless, but subtly supported him anyways.

Tony had texted him before he left the school, saying that he was going to pick the kid up. Peter had texted back telling Tony that he contacted a math teacher, but Tony denied the help, saying that it was all good.

Michelle noticed that Peter was smiling, so she peaked over his shoulder to watch the conversation play out.

P: because you understand the problem? :D

T: nope

Peter's face immediately fell, staring at the phone with a dead expression, and Michelle smirked.

"See what happened was your parents had sex-"

"Okay, Michelle-"

* * *

shout out to everyone who's watched this episode!

Sorry if you guys are mad that this chapter was longer than my Hurts Like Hell recent chapter, its just a nice change for me to just write like this so im taking advantage as much as i can. sorry. Please review and favourite and leave some prompts! thanks for reading!


	5. So They Found OUt

The Avengers find out ;)

* * *

It was another Friday, a week after the horrifying "bone" incident. When Ned went back to school after recovering from the flu, Peter refused to tell Ned what had happened while he was gone, too embarrassed and scarred to even think about it. So Michelle had explained it and they both poked fun at Peter. Harmless teasing, it was fun for the both of them, but more so just haunting to him, having that memory ingrained in his brain for the rest of his life.

Of course, though, his friends would make it his duty to say the word "bone" whenever he was around, and Peter regretted ever asking Michelle for help. On one occasion on the day before, Ned had accidentally said it louder than he should've, attracting other kids' attention towards them. Flash had mocked him for a while after that scenario, and saying things about how Peter was-

On the plus side, Miss Potts and Mister Stark seemed happy and content and not fighting anymore, so he was thankful for that. When Sam asked him what he had done or said in order to get the couple to stop fighting, Peter only stammered and ran off.

Hopefully Mister Falcon didn't think any less of him. He probably didn't, but knowing his Parker luck, it was totally possible.

Peter came to the tower after school sporting a bruise on his arm and disheveled hair. Happy had asked him about it and Peter gave him a lame excuse, saying that he was patrolling a bit before school started, and he got knocked around a bit. The man driving didn't seem to believe him that much but just shrugged it off, driving the kid to Stark Industries.

When Mister Iron Man asked him about it, he told him the same excuse, but just made it dramatic enough so that Tony wouldn't be _too_ suspicious. His mentor seemed to accept the fib, and had granted him permission to patrol after he had done his homework. Peter had rolled his eyes and commented on how he was treating him like a little kid, but accepted the deal anyways, knowing that it was hard to negotiate with Tony.

He really shouldn't have been so stupid about it. Peter didn't even mean to, it was an accident. He had been exhausted and had laid on his bed for a while with his lamp on, trying to catch his breath. He didn't expect what had happened next.

You're wondering what happened, of course, and I'll get right to that.

As soon as he finished his intern duties and his homework and his dinner and had chatted with the rest of the residents at the tower, Peter had went off into his room to fiddle around with his suit. It was fine, he didn't get caught that time. But Mister Winter Soldier was in the building currently, and would be for a few months.

They had became friends after the man had first given Peter ramen, and with each visit he eventually got better at Minecraft, although at one point he did mistake Heroin for Herobrine.

Baby steps, but he's getting there.

So when Peter went to his room, Tony covered for him, saying that the kid was off to do his homework, and that he's probably going to go to bed right after, saying, "dude won't even come and join us for movie marathon tonight." Peter had laughed at that comment when he exited out from his window, and his mentor had made sure Friday didn't announce the fact that the "intern" had left the building.

It was all fine, it was all fun and games and then Peter snuck back in through his window, quietly closing it. He had found a bunch of jerks mugging this nice old lady at a park, and Peter had swung by and stopped them, webbing them up onto the ground. The lady had thanked him and shook his hand profusely and thanked him in Spanish. Peter had recognized some of the words and nodded, attaching a web onto a nearby building, replying with a quick "de nada!" before swinging off.

So the patrolling went fine. He swung around for a bit more and stopped a grant theft scooter, and nothing seriously bad had happened, and Peter was getting bored and out of breath, so he swung back to the tower.

He arrived at around two in the morning, turning on a lamp on his desk and promptly collapsed onto his bed, letting out a deep breath and taking off his mask, looking up at the ceiling. Peter was ready to fall asleep, and was two seconds to doing so, when he remembered that he was still in his suit.

The "intern" heard footsteps making his way to his door when he realized, and was too late when lo and behold,

Mister Bucky walked in, carefully carrying a bowl of Mister Noodle.

"Parker, you know you should really fix your sleeping schedule- what the fuck?" James had been keeping an eye on the ramen, to make sure that it didn't spill onto the floor, but when he spotted Peter getting up in a red and blue suit, he had dropped it in shock and confusion. Peter watched as the bowl of ramen came tumbling down onto the floor, with its contents spilling out of it, but the man didn't seem to notice.

"You're the kid who blocked my punch?!" Bucky shouted, still not quite believing what he was seeing. This lanky little twelve year old, was the fucking Spider- wall- spider- it's Spider-Man, right? Peter stared at him silently with wide eyes, afraid of saying anything in fear of making the man yell even louder.

"This is just a costume-" Peter stuttered out after a few seconds.

"Costume my ass! You blocked my fucking- you're like twelve! What the FUCK!" Mister Winter Soldier cursed loudly, pacing back in fourth. It's not like he was mad at Peter for being Spider-Man- well, he was, but he'll deal with that later- but he got beaten by a kid!

"I-I'm fifteen- soon- please be quiet-" He froze, hearing another set of footsteps heading towards the door, and he paled considerably.

Captain fucking America.

Holy shit, he was so screwed. No way backing out of this, the entire team was going to know, he just sensed it.

And it did.

Steve had walked in the room groggily, clearly grumpy from being woken up at such an ungodly hour. He had relunctantly left the comfort of his room and went to check on what was going on, still too tired to completely process what was going on. That had made him a bit clueless at first.

"Guys, what's.." Steve grumbled, slumped over tiredly, looking blankly at Peter in his suit, blinking slowly, before it all clicked in his head.

"YOU STOLE MY SHIELD!"

"Well, technically-" Peter backed up, accidentally falling back onto his bed, and he pressed his back against the wall as if it would somehow protect him from.. something. They wouldn't give him the chance to speak up, though, because they were all, frankly, losing their absolute minds over the fact that a twelve year old was on Tony's side.

"Steve, shut the fuck up." Natasha calls from her own room, who was typing on her laptop trying to do some work. Of course, she had already known as she did her background check on the kid- oh alright, she bullied Tony into telling her. She was more than angry when she found out, but she eventually warmed up at the fact, and even though she would never admit it, but Peter has grown on her and she stays up at night to make sure Peter got home from patrolling safe and sound.

A light flickered on in the kitchen and Mister Bucky and Mister Captain America's head turned around, realizing that Tony had walked into the kitchen and was making himself a cup of coffee. The man watched them yell, clearly amused, until Steve had walked over to him, still not fully wrapping his head around it all.

"Did you know?!"

"Yeah." Tony looked at him, unfazed, as he took a sip of coffee.

"I dropped an airport ramp on him! He's, what, twelve, thirteen?"

"I'm turning fifteen..." Peter muttered, but no one was listening to him. Instead, it seemed like the entire tower had woken up, because more lights flickered on and his ears began ringing, hearing too many sounds at once. He could no longer tell who was yelling at who, but he did see most of them yelling at Tony, and the "intern" felt bad. He closed the door to his room and locked it, covering his ears to try and stop the ringing, and took a deep breath before he changed into a pair of pyjamas.

* * *

The tower was a disaster. There was yelling left and right, mostly confusion and also anger for being kept in the dark. They were also pretty pissed off at the fact that Stark had brought a _teenager_ to a fight with the avengers. Tony was just casually leaning against the fridge as he continued to drink his coffee, still looking

Natasha had left her room to grab something that she had left in the kitchen, but the room was practically crowded, and she had to push past the other avengers to get to her item. She finally found it, of course, on top of the island counter. Miss Black Widow grabbed it silently, then looked back up, and is that-

Wow, Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man, making instant noodle soup and somehow struggling. Natasha shook her head and went up behind the kid, which made him jump and whip around, before spouting apology after apology to the assassin. She only gave him a nod and what Peter could assume was a smile, and helped him pour the hot water into the bowl.

Peter looked at her with so much awe and respect that Miss Romanov could've melted, but she merely patted his shoulder and pushed her way back out of the crowd, leaving the starstruck teenager behind.

The Black Widow.

The Black Widow helped him make ramen.

He almost burst into happy and grateful tears, but upon remembering that this was a room full of angry and upset Avengers, he chose not to, and instead sat on a chair by the island and stirred his soup.

Peter had had a hard time choosing which flavour he wanted to have; he wanted to go with the classic beef flavour, then thought about having the chicken flavoured one, before finally giving in to the beef packet. It was classic, and it was good, don't be mean.

The only good thing that was coming out of this fight is that none of them had actually talked to Peter since it started, which he was thankful for. He still felt bad for having Mister Stark deal with them yelling, and he wished he could do something to help, but him being scared prevented him from doing anything but sit there and eat ramen.

And apparently live stream it on his instagram account for his twitch account, if that made any sense.

There he was, a loser fifteen year old who appeared to be eating in the _freaking_ Stark Industries while the rest of the Avengers looked like they were losing their absolute fucking minds while yelling at Tony goddamn Stark. The entirety of the chat was confused as to why the hell would a minecraft lets player like Peter would be hanging out with the Avengers, and they could've sworn they heard Falcon say, "oh my god, Spider-Man plays Minecraft. Holy fucking shit," which made the chat even more confused.

Peter was snickering in the background, trying to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. The group had finally reluctantly calmed down with fighting and that was when Tony chanced a look at Peter, and he widened his eyes.

"Are you recording this fucking thing?!"

The last thing the viewers of the stream heard was Peter giggling and whispering, "oh shit," before it ended.

* * *

feedback is appreciated, review and favourite! :)


	6. Spider Killer

prompts from WaterRose3 and Mysteryfan17 on archive of our own.

* * *

Peter had stayed over with the Avengers at Stark Industries that weekend, because Aunt May was working for that time. That meant a bunch of embarrassing things to happen to the teen. One such where he had been playing Minecraft for fun and was stopping a bunch of Pillagers from raiding his village, and he overheard a conversation happening a few rooms beside him because of his enhanced hearing abilities.

So naturally, he had went over there to check out what they were talking about. He found out that Miss Black Widow and Mister Winter Soldier were talking about which weapon was better, and being the geek dumbass he was, thought that they were talking about Minecraft weapons. You can't really blame him, he was just playing the game up until a few seconds ago. Peter butted into their conversation and said that he preferred bows because of the certain enchantments that you can place on them.

It took him a few minutes into explaining the different enchantments when he realized that both of the heroes were silent and just staring at Peter with a strange expression, and upon realizing that they were talking about a different thing entirely, he apologized and ran to his room, locking the door.

So yeah, that was pretty awkward during dinner. Peter had avoided interactions with the two for a few hours, and gradually started talking again, though he was still embarrassed. Natasha had patted him on the back though, in a comforting way, telling him that it was all good and that she found it all pretty funny. Mister Bucky also agreed and asked Peter to show him some more of the enchantments at a later time.

It was pretty okay.

Happy dropped him off at school on Monday, and as we all know by now, Mondays sucked, especially for Peter.

Peter had already spilled hot chocolate all over himself as he had tried to get dressed, and only had about three hours of sleep the night before. He was exhausted, but unfortunately, Flash didn't care who was exhausted or not. He taunted Peter once he got to school nonetheless, but the "intern" couldn't care any less, he just wanted to get to class on time.

So he ran over to his locker as fast as the school thought he could, which was super slow, and grabbed his books, shoving them into his backpack. Peter made his way to his science class, his nose scrunching up in disgust as he caught a whiff of a gross smell coming from the janitor's closet beside near the room. He hurried his way over to class, trying to avoid other people so that he could meet up with Ned- his friend was running late because he had stayed up all night recreating the death star in their Minecraft world- when he bumped into none other than,

Flash.

His classmate sneered as Peter stumbled back, he had not expected to bump into him first thing in the morning. Peter regretted not looking where he was going, because he knew for sure that Flash would be pissed.

He was right, of course, unfortunately so.

"Where do you think you're going, Penis?" Flash asked snidely as Peter attempted to stand up, trying to make it look like he was struggling to do so.

"Well, we're at a school, and it's almost time for class. Where do you think I'm going?" Peter quipped, mentally kicking himself for making that remark when his peer's face contorted into something of anger. Though it felt good saying it in the short term, he was sure that he was going to regret it in the long term.

Of course, he was right again, and he did regret it.

Flash scowled at him as Peter finally stood up, trying to dust himself off as he attempted to walk into the class. Thompson blocked his way by stepping in front of him, and even though the intern would have easily pushed him out of the way, he didn't, and instead just stood there in hopes that he might move on soon.

But Flash just smirked, an idea popping inside his head, and started walking in the opposite direction of the class. "C'mere, Parker, I gotta show you something."

"The classroom is this way, Fl- okay." Peter hesitantly followed him as he caught his classmate's glare, and awkwardly slung his backpack behind him. His spidey senses were telling him that something was off, that something was going to happen, something bad, but he shrugged it off. This was Flash, the most he could do was bruise him and punch him in the face, and it didn't even hurt that bad to begin with.

Unfortunately, it was something much worse. The smell that Peter had caught by the janitor's closet was getting stronger, making him feel sick. His stomach did little summersaults as he tried to play it off by tripping. His eyes narrowed a bit, glancing at Flash, who avoided his glance. He worriedly looked around, hoping maybe Ned or Michelle or hell even Principal Morita to come and tell Flash off. No one did, just his luck.

"Er, Flash, where are we going?" The intern asked quietly as horrid smell became closer, and it was getting harder to breathe, when he noticed that the closet was left open. Now that he thought about it, it looked more like a storage room full of chemicals and cleaning supplies, but he didn't have much time to think about it when he felt a forceful shove behind his back.

Peter yelped and tried to pull his hand out to stop himself from falling, but ended up grabbing hold of a shelf that fell on top of him, spilling chemicals all over himself. He bit the end of his tongue as to try and not cry out as the horrid smell attacked his nostrils and liquid came in contact with his hand, the lights suddenly becoming way too bright. He wondered why his senses didn't warn him, but remembered that he had been distracted.

"FLASH!" Peter shouted, and Flash quickly shut the door, smiling to himself at to what he had accomplished, hoping that the wannabe intern would get in trouble for being late. He quickly ran to class, leaving Peter. He made it to class with a few minutes left to spare, and Ned came running in, obviously concerned as to where his friend was.

Ned demanded Flash to tell him where Peter was, hoping that he didn't do anything stupid. When Flash told him where he had put his friend in, it took everything in him not to yell at the prick as he made his way to the janitor's closet.

* * *

Peter tried to take big, calm breaths as the room was filled with darkness, but ended up almost hyperventilating, feeling his throat close up as he inhaled more and more of the chemicals that had spilled on him. His hand felt like it was burning, and although he managed to keep himself from crying out in pain, he felt hot tears streaming down his face from the effort. He gasped for breaths as he tried to get himself to stand up, feeling even more chemicals get spilled onto his shoulder and leg.

He eventually managed to get up, but the effort made him drowsy, and even though it was pitch black, he still felt like everything was too bright, his eyes hurt and his head pounded as he tried to stumble around, until his phone dinged. This reminded him that his phone had a flash light that he could turn on, so that's what he did so that he could see what exactly had spilled on top of him. Peter coughed and drew a raspy breath as he turned on the light, and his stomach churned.

The lid of a Spider Killer spray had been broken and spilled everywhere, including onto Peter.

He backed away from the bottle, but it did no help as he really started to panic, feeling the room close up. Was this how it was going to end? Him dying because of a stupid chemical? He hoped not, and he wasn't reasonably thinking at the time anyway. Peter clawed at the door, frustrated at the fact that it was one of those knobs that locked from the front side. He thought about calling Happy, and he tried to, he really did try to call him, but his hand was shaking too much and noticed that there was a rash or possibly a burn on it and he felt sick and threw up in the nearest bucket, his stomach emptying itself from yesterday's dinner and today's small breakfast.

Peter choked out a small sob, feeling miserable, his hands hating the feeling of holding the cold tin bucket in his hands and his ears hating the silence and his entire body seemed to react to every little thing, from the folds of his clothes to the weight of his backpack to the hardness of the floor. He was about to be sick again when the door finally opened, revealing his best friend, Ned.

He almost cried tears of relief, but his eyes were stinging at the sudden light that flooded into the room and the sound of Ned freaking out and the loud chatter in between the halls that Peter only got sick again, throwing up in the same bucket that he had thrown up in a few minutes ago. Ned stood there frozen at the sight of his friend's state, wondering what had happened while he was gone. He sat down beside Peter and rubbed his back awkwardly as he continued vomiting.

When he finally stopped, Ned offered him an extra plastic bottle of water to Peter and he accepted gratefully, rinsing his mouth with it before drinking.

"Hey," Peter said quietly after a while, flinching at the raspy sound of his voice. He scooted off to the side a bit and his hand landed on the spilt liquid on the floor, hissing as he pulled his hand away like he was burnt. Ned looked at his friend, concerned as to why he reacted like that when it was supposed to be harmless. Peter noticed his confused expression and rasped out, "I'm Spider-Man."

Okay, so not the most fun or cool way to reveal your identity to your best friend, but you take what you can get. Ned looked at him with an awed and shocked expression, ready to launch into a million different questions when he took another look at his friend and decided to ask him about it another time.

Ned nervously asked, "wh.. what do I do?"

"Call Happy." Peter felt like he could finally sleep now that Ned was here, he felt like closing his eyes and lay down but instead he shakily handed his best friend his phone, who awkwardly fumbled with it until he figured out the password. Peter's stomach lurched and he weakly put his head back down over the bucket, his senses continuing to be attacked, mostly his nose.

Ned worriedly looked at Peter, scrolling through his contacts as quick as he could, and reached the letter H and say Happy written on the first line, and called him.

"You have reached the voicemail box of _Happy Hogan._"

"It's going into voicemail." Ned told him, and Peter groaned as he felt his stomach do little loop-de-loops and his eyes becoming more and more tired.

"Call him again until he answers," Peter finally said, his speech slow and breathless, and Ned did so. After about two more attempts, Happy finally answered.

"What the hell do you want, kid? I thought we agreed that we talk over voicemail. You haven't even been at school for two hours," The man sounded annoyed, and Ned pictured him crossing his arms as he took a deep breath.

"It's not Peter, I-I'm Ned, I, I'm his friend. Peter needs help," Ned said quickly.

"What?"

"He's, I don't know, Mister, er, Happy, sir. He's, I think a bunch of chemicals fell on him and he's puking and I think he has a bunch of rashes and I think he said that he was Spider-Man. We're- we're in the janitor's closet."

"Fucking- keep him safe, I'll be there soon."

* * *

When Happy (and Tony) came to get Peter, he came with Principal Morita, who looked downright furious when he saw the state of which his student was in. He had looked through the security cameras when Happy came into the office and demanded he bring him to the janitor's closet that Ned had mentioned. He saw Flash push the intern into the closet and heard multiple things fall, and that was all he needed to see before he brought Happy over to the closet and then stormed over to Flash's classroom to bring him into his office.

Happy cursed at the sight of Peter and Ned helped the teen up, who was holding a tin bucket that smelled horrible. The man told Peter that he didn't need to bring it and that he could just leave it there for someone else to clean it up. He watched as Peter stumbled as he hugged Ned tightly to say thank you, and Ned had patted him on the back and told him to get better soon, and to tell him all about his "hobby" once he _was_ better.

He took note of Peter's injuries; minor chemical burns, rashes, puffy eyes, and from what he had heard during Ned's call, a sore throat and a sick stomach. Happy walked slower so that the kid could have time to catch up, and made their way to the principal's office together.

"Thank you," Peter rasped out quietly, and Happy frowned at the sound of his voice, bringing him to a water fountain where Peter drank desperately from to try and get rid of the horrible taste of bile in his mouth.

"Don't mention it." Happy told him, glancing at the teen once in a while. It wasn't like he was worried or anything, he was just looking after his well being. Thankfully, the rashes were fading now, almost completely gone, and the burns had decreased to small blisters on his hand and shoulder. He frowned again, though, as he noticed Peter limp every once in a while as they walked. Happy asked for an explanation and Peter relunctantly explained, mentioning that the chemical spilled onto his shoulder and his leg. He supposed that there was a more serious burn on the kid's leg, but knowing his healing abilities it would probably reduce into a minor burn when they got back to the tower.

When they got inside the Principal's office, Flash was cowering at the sound of Tony's furious voice booming across the room, and Principal Morita looking equally pissed.

"He's severely allergic to the ingredients in it, for fuck sake!" Tony shouted, extremely angry at the thought of someone hurting the teen, let alone someone who was a classmate of his. "He could've died, and it would've been your fault! Unfortunately I can't file this as an attempted murder, so I'll have to go with assault-"

"Mister Stark?" Peter muttered, and Tony's face instantly softened as he walked over to his- the kid, gently grabbing the side of his arms as he observed him for any injuries. His expression darkened when he saw blisters and chemical burns littering his body, but he was glad it wasn't anything worse. He let out a sigh of relief as he offered a small smile to him as they began to talk amongst themselves quietly as Happy stood beside the door.

Principal Morita stood up and walked towards Flash, who was already looking like he had shit himself. "I'm extremely disappointed in you, Eugene. You're suspended for one month."

Flash's eyes seemed to bug out of his eyes as he yelled furiously, "one month?!" Tony was about to retort something back at him but Peter looked at him with pleading eyes so he chose not to. Morita's face remained cold as he stared Flash down.

"I can expel you, right now, but I believe you still have potential at this school, so yes, one month. Unless two months would appeal more to you?"

Flash stammered and his mouth opened and closed like a fish, and Tony lead Peter out of the room and into their car, with Happy driving. Tony sat at the backseat with Peter's head rested against his shoulder, fast asleep.


	7. I'm Bi

When Peter had been twelve, he had no idea why he was feeling the things he had been feeling. His stomach would sort of do little gentle flips when he saw certain boys, some who were in the same grade as him, but then he also felt that way towards certain girls. That had confused him to great lengths and had went on incognito mode to search what on earth he was. He did some research and assumed that he wasn't straight, which was bad enough, because he had no idea how anyone was going to react. Especially his aunt and uncle.

Unfortunately, buzzfeed was no help, and he usually gave up on the fifth question because of how odd their questions were. How can you tell what someone's sexuality was by asking them what their favourite vegetable was? So Peter did some more research, and decided to just label himself as "queer," since he wasn't really sure what he was yet.

He didn't tell any of his friends for a long time. Like, a looong time.

He made another instagram account when he was thirteen, and made it a private account so that no one would be able to figure out who he was. Peter had a different account for following his classmates, and it was public, meaning that anyone at his school could find him if he tried hard enough. He followed a few lgbt+ accounts and chatted with other members of the community, asking for advice as to how to figure out what exactly he should identify as.

Over time, he slowly understood. He understood the fact that he was attracted to both men and women, understood the history of queer people, and felt more passionate about it. Peter felt as though he finally found himself the right label, and after a few months, he started identifying as bisexual. Although he didn't quite feel comfortable enough to announce it on his private account, he was starting to feel happier with himself, satisfied with his identity.

He didn't tell May about it, and wasn't able to tell Uncle Ben. He did tell May eventually, but only because he was forced to do so.

Let me explain.

He was fourteen, he had gotten his powers and his senses were all over the place, sometimes disorientating him. He had written a paragraph in his notes app, explaining to the few people who followed his private account that he was bi, and to express his gratitude toward the community for helping him get the advice he needed.

Unfortunately, Peter's powers were still in development that day, and he accidentally posted it on his public school account instead.

That had been a disaster.

The students shared the post with their friends, sometimes with positive remarks but mostly negative remarks. Michelle told him that she honestly couldn't care less who he loved, which Peter was thankful for. Ned had told him that it was awesome, and that he was still his best friend no matter what. Most of the older kids, like the juniors and seniors that he knew because of band and robotics club had also been pretty supportive of him, except a couple of close minded students.

It had been mostly Flash and the popular kids who had negative remarks, and had expressed them openly. That's partly the reason why Flash had become more horrible than he normally had been before, but it wasn't anything horrible. He just had to deal with people making homophobic and biphobic remarks around him every now and then, even though he so badly wanted to defend his community. Some of the closeted kids in his grade had come up to him and expressed how awed and surprised they were when they found out, and Peter made close acquaintances with them, telling them that if they ever needed to talk, that he could always come to him.

The hard part that year was telling Aunt May.

He didn't really have an exact idea as to how he was going to do that, and when he came home that day, he cried for a full thirty minutes in his room. May wasn't coming home until later that day, so he had maybe an hour until he decided he would come out. Peter had asked all his internet buddies and his minecraft friends on any ideas on how to come out, and even though they gave him pretty good responses, he still didn't know what to do.

Peter had decided to practice his speech in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror with a determined expression. He faltered a little but stood tall, taking a shaky breath, treating this as if it was the real thing so that when it did happen, he would be prepared and not as panicky.

"May? I'm bisexual." Peter had began, running his fingers through his hair in a stressed out sort of manner.

"But I'm still your nephew, and nothing will change that. I'm still the same person... I'm still the same person that I've always been. Who I love will never change that. You and Ben raised me to be kind and brave, and I.. I don't want to hide who I am anymore. I am bi." Peter had felt a surge of confidence rush through him, and he didn't even notice May in view of the mirror as he continued his "practice" speech.

"And maybe you still see me as a little kid," Peter continued, taking a deep breath, pointing at himself in the mirror, his reflection smiling confidentally at him, "but I'm my own person now. I know this may come as- as a shock to you, but it's my truth. And- a-and I hope you can accept that-"

"Hey Peter." May smiled kindly, and Peter jumped, just managing to resist the urge to cling onto the ceiling.

"M-May," he stammered awkwardly, the feeling of confidence quickly leaving him. "I-"

"Yeah, I know, you're bisexual."

Peter looked at her, confusion and a little glimmer of hope in his face. "How..?"

"I follow your account, Pete." She said slowly, and then it clicked in Peter's mind, and the kid groaned.

"Oh," Peter mumbled, and as an after thought, added, "are you mad?"

"I would never be mad." May had told him in a loving tone, walking up towards Peter so she could hug him tightly. Peter hugged her back just as tight, sniffling as a few tears rolled down his face. "I'm so proud of you, you know that? And Ben would be, too. As long as you're happy." She had pulled away after she finished that statement, and held his head in her hands, using her thumb to wipe her nephew's tears again.

Peter let out a breathless laugh as his tears lessened into quiet sniffles. "Thank you, that felt really good." He smiled lightly as he took a step back from aunt May. "Should I become a motivational speaker?"

"Absolutely not." May laughed, shaking her head as she ruffled his hair.

"Roger that."

"I'll buy Chinese, yeah?"

* * *

Almost everyone at school knew what he was, save for a few new kids that had transferred a few months ago.

Life was good, even if Flash continued taunting him and began making rumours about how Peter had done explicit things in order to gain his internship, and the most he could do was ignore those words. Ned and Michelle continued being supportive of him and they even went to their first pride parade together. Ned's mom had been kind and supportive enough to have bought Peter a bisexual flag, and Peter had cried and hugged her tightly whispering his thanks fifty times per minute. May had joined them and they all waved their little rainbow flags in support of the community.

It was honestly one of the best days of his life. There was even a float with people in avengers cosplay holding up flags. It was awesome. Though he could've sworn that he saw Mister Stark somewhere in the crowd at one point.

* * *

He hasn't told any of the Avengers about it.

Honestly? Peter wasn't sure if he wanted to.

The thought terrified him, because he had established such a good relationship between the members and he didn't want to ruin that. He didn't even know what their opinion of the entire thing was. What if they were like some of the students at school, where they'll say that he's just doing it for attention and tell him to just pick a side?

As much as he hated to admit it, Peter valued their opinions. Practically kept them close to heart. He remembered Tony complimenting him on his web fluid when they had first met and that was a long time ago.

So he hesitated on telling them for a long time. Then came the incident where Flash had locked him in the janitor's closet, and he realized just how much Tony cared about him. Peter thought about telling him, and it had finally been a week until he decided that he would just wing it and outwardly say that he was bi, coming to the tower with nothing more than a stubbed toe. It had been a good day at school today since Flash had been suspended.

What's the worst that could happen? Besides Tony lashing out on him and yelling at him and being homophobic and tell the rest of the avengers and mock him and- god, this was a terrible idea, but there was no backing out now, since he already asked Tony to talk in private.

They were walking into Tony's personal lab, and Peter asked his mentor to lock the door. The man had looked a him strangely but locked it anyways.

"So," Mister Stark grabbed two chairs and sat down, observing the kid as he nervously sat down in front of him, wringing his hands together, "what's so important-"

"I'm bi." Peter said quickly, holding his breath.

An awkward silence fell between them as Tony stared at Peter blankly, and the teen was about to open his mouth to apologize and probably say something self deprecating when Tony replied with,

"okay."

"Okay?" Peter looked at his mentor, surprised that he was okay with it.

Tony shrugged crossing his arms. "I'm bi too."

"I- huh?"

"It's not a huge deal, you know. It's okay if you're not straight."

"I- I know... I just... you're... wow." Peter stuttered, looking at Tony with a star struck expression. His mentor was bi. So was he. They were both bi. Suddenly he felt even more respect for the man than ever before, and it also felt like their relationship got a bit closer by admitting to what he was.

"So how'd you find out?" Tony asked curiously.

"You know the Maleficent live action movie?" His mentor nodded. "I was watching that when I was thirteen and thought, 'damn, Maleficent is h-' cute, I said cute. But then I looked at Diaval and said, 'wow, he's also cute.'"

Tony smiled and leaned over, patting his shoulder. "I'm glad you told me," he said, a genuine tone in his voice. "thanks for trusting me."

Peter looked up at him and gave him a watery smile back. "Thank you for listening."

They stayed like that for a while, silent but enjoying the other's presence, when Tony asked in a rather awkward manner, "so, anyone catch your eye yet?"

"Mister Stark, we didn't talk about my love life before, we don't have to talk about it now."

"Okay, good, cool, thank god."

* * *

prompts and reviews would be awesome.


End file.
